Just Deal With It
by BellaBaby2813
Summary: Clary just wanted to escape but escaping Jace is nearly impossible. YEAH, YEAH, I LIED! It's being extended!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Major apologies for going AWOL for so long!!! I just finished my Nanowrimo (For all of you who don't know what that is, I wrote 50,000 words in 17 days __) And I KNOW I should be updating my others especially A Through Z since its been so long and I promise I will I just can NOT get this little story out of my head!!! So enjoy! (By the way, this is set in City Of Ashes or maybe early City of Glass.)_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jace, Clary, Romeo or Juliet. **

*~*~*~*~

_Tick. Tick. Tick. _

The grandfather clock was the only sound, pounding in Clary's ears like it was a heartbeat, steady and slow when hers wasn't.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. _

She let out an uneven breath of air and turned to page of her book, avoiding looking up. She had come to the library in hope of escaping the reality swirling around her. She wanted to be sucked into the fantasy world of one of the books Hodge had kept around.

She wanted to forget that her mother was in a coma, forget about the fact that Valentine was a raving lunatic hell bent on killing them all, forget about the fact that her best friend was a vampire and it was all her fault.

But most of all, she wanted to forget about the one who made her want to sing and scream at the same time, the one she wanted so desperately but was never allowed to have.

She wanted to forget about Jace.

So as the sun slipped behind the city line, she sneaked into the library. She lit the candles, the room filled suddenly with the soft light. Clary grabbed a leather bound book and settled down on the soft couch.

All was good until the library door creaked open, a tall slim figure sneaking into the library. Clary didn't need to look to see who was standing behind her; she could feel his presence creeping along her spine.

"Great minds think alike, huh?" he whispered, grabbing a book and settled down in the chair across from her. Clary peeked over the edge of her book. Jace was in sweat pants and an old shirt, one that was tattered and torn. His hair was glistening, straight from the shower.

"Must run in the family." She grumbled, seeing Jace's face tighten at her comment. He propped his bare feet on the table separating them. If Maryse were to see him, his head would be disconnected from his body and put on the mantle. But Jace didn't care, just like he never cared about anything.

With a sigh she went back to the book, reading the same line over again.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. _

Clary huffed, loosing her focus. The room seemed to sizzle with the electricity; the dim lightening seemed to worsen it. Why, oh why did she have to use candles instead of the lamp?

It felt as if they were magnets, the energy pulling them so close yet one of them was flipped, the energy the same and just barely pushing each other away.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. _

Clary reread the same sentence again, her clouded mind trying to process the words. Jace sighed, flipping the page. Clary peeked over the frayed edge of her book. His book was placed in his lap, his fingers tucked randomly in between the pages. His face was twisted in concentration as if he too were having difficulties keeping his eyes on the page.

As if he knew she was staring at him he looked up. Clary quickly looked back at the pages, pretending she had been looking at the pages the whole time. But her heartbeat pounded in her ears and she was sure he could hear.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. _

Jace sighed again, flipping the page. Clary hands numbly did the same. Focus, Fray, focus, its not that hard to do. He's just a boy, a silly stupid boy.

But he wasn't, oh he wasn't. He was like her sun and she was the lowly planet, drawn in orbit around him, begging for the light and warmth he gave off. Each time, she was drawn closer to him unable to break free.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. _

"God does that clock ever shut up?" She muttered, running a hand through her tousled hair. Jace chuckled and looked up at her. "No, it doesn't. It's just our reminder that time is moving on. Even if you don't want it to." He said. Clary looked at him, her emerald eyes immediately connecting to his golden ones.

Jace coughed and broke their gaze, going back to reading. Clary's eye shut slowly and she drew in air slowly through pursed lips. When she opened them Jace was staring at her again.

"What?" She asked, suddenly self-conscious. "You suddenly looked peaceful." He commented, turning the page in his book without looking at it. "Is that a bad thing?" She whispered. "I just haven't seen you not looking worried in a long time." Jace whispered back, going back to his book.

Clary frowned. Jace drew his book up over his face, only his hair peeking out above it. Clary remembered how it felt to run her fingers through it, how it felt to twist it beneath her fingers. It was like silk, made just for the gods.

She shook her head and looked at her book again, lost. She had no clue what was going on in the chapter and she had only one person to blame. Clary sighed and switched positions, absent-mindedly placing her feet beside Jace's on the table.

He nudged her with his toe against her calf. She glanced up, Jace's lips twisted into a smirk. She nudged him back. He laughed running a hand through his hair. She froze, staring at his hand.

"What, would you like to run your hand through too? Free admission tonight." Jace joked, catching her staring. Clary blushed and glanced away. "Don't be ridiculous." She murmured.

"Ah come on, don't lie. You know you want to." He teased, hitting her again with his feet. Clary scowled and placed her legs on top of Jace's keeping him from nudging her. She ran a hand up her leg, smoothing down the chills growing across her skin.

Jace stopped and stared at her legs. "What, want a run too? Free admission tonight." She mocked. Jace cocked his eyebrow at her. "Is that a dare?" He asked smoothly. "No its sarcasm, your native language." Clary said.

"Too bad." Jace said, yanking his legs beneath hers. They landed with a thump on the table. Clary glared at him as he placed his legs, rather heavy, on hers. "Your legs are heavy." She complained.

"Are you calling me fat?" Jace asked, placing the book on his lap. Clary laughed. "No, not at all. Just heavy." Jace's eye narrowed. "Go back to the book Clary." He said. Clary smiled softly and went back to reading whatever exactly was going on. She wasn't sure still.

Her legs began to grow numb but it was ok. This was the closest she would get to Jace tonight and she would accept this.

Jace shifted his weight. "Uncomfortable?" She asked without glancing up. "This chair is too small." He complained. "You're the one who insisted to sit across from me." Clary said, turning the page. The words were beginning to make sense.

Suddenly the couch was sunken in on one side, the weight was gone from her legs. "Much better." Jace said with a smirk from beside her. Their arms were almost touching.

Jace snuggled down into the couch, his skin brushing against hers. She inhaled quickly, the shock of electricity running down her arm. Clary tried really hard to concentrate but this time, there was no fighting, her concentration had gone AWOL and there was no going back.

Clary shifted her weight, their hips touching. Jace glanced over with a small smile. Clary ignored him and kept reading. The clock kept ticking, the ticking growing louder it seemed.

"I'll never understand Romeo." Jace muttered turning the page. Clary now saw the title; he was reading Romeo and Juliet, something that oddly touched Clary.

"Why?" She asked. "Because, he goes through all this torment just to be with Juliet. Why not settle for someone he's allowed to be with? Why make it difficult?" He asked.

"Because he loves Juliet and Juliet loves him and they don't care about the rules and what other people would say. They just want each other." Clary explained. Jace stopped reading, his finger holding his page.

"But why? Why do they love each other when they know its wrong? Shouldn't it be programmed into their genetics to hate each other?" Jace asked.

"Why do I get the feeling we aren't talking about Romeo and Juliet any more?" Clary whispered. Jace was silent, just staring at Clary. She sighed and answered anyways.

"Because love works in the strangest ways. It doesn't care if your supposed to not be in love with that person, it just says 'Hey! You two are going to love each other and deal with it.' And then you have deal with it. There is no compromising, there is no deal making, there is no ignoring. Once your heart decides it doesn't give in to your petty arguments because it knows you want this too." She said, slightly breathless.

"I don't think we're talking about Romeo and Juliet any more either." Jace whispered shaking his head. "Well we better start or else—" Jace covered my mouth. "Just be quiet Clary." He whispered.

Jace looked down at his book with a forced concentration. Clary sighed and shifted her body so her knees were propped up, blocking Jace's face from her view. Jace's arm looped under her knees and straightened her legs, laying them across his lap. His arm rested lightly on them and he continued reading. Clary stared at him, waiting for his explanation.

Jace sighed and looked up at her, his head resting gently on the top of the couch. "Why did you do that?" She asked.

"I don't mind you using me a leg rest, I'd rather you be comfortable. In fact, I'm more comfortable like this also. Beside, the heart doesn't give in remember? You just have to deal with its decision and stop arguing with it. Because you and it know you want this too."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yes, Yes I LIED!!! I said it was a one shot and this is obviously a chapter TWO. But you see, just the like the first chapter, Jace and Clary were whispering in my head this story, this amazing story. One filled with tears, love, hatred and laughter and just got louder and louder…and when I screamed for them to shut their stupid mouths, this was a one shot, Clary began whispering sorry and shut her mouth like good little girl. But Jace, oh Jace, he started to scream back, the story pouring from that gorgeous mouth of his until I couldn't block it any more and his words slithered into my fingers and on this page. The End.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah. No copyright infringement meant. I think. **

_Tick. Tick. Tick. _

Clary groaned, smashing her face further into the pillow. Was the clock haunting her? And why was her pillow so warm and hard? Something brushed against her hair, fingers.

Clary's eyes shot open, taking in her surroundings. The musky smell of leather and a scent that burned her memory filled her noise before she realized she was still in the library.

Clary's hands tightened around a shirt and she looked up, Jace's face soft and serene in sleep. His hand was placed against her hair, the other wrapped around her waist.

She must have fallen asleep last night after she moved positions to lean against Jace's shoulder.

A blanket was tossed across her feet; her pink-socked toe peeked beneath the dusty velvet. She wondered briefly how Jace had reached the blanket without moving her. But then again, Jace did a lot of things Clary didn't really understand how he did it.

She slowly tried to pry his hand off her waist but he didn't budge, sighing in his sleep. She sighed too and plopped her head on his stomach. This was going to be difficult.

She had begun considering waking him up. But she had seen the dark circles forming beneath his eyes, he hadn't been sleeping well lately and truly neither was she. Until last night. Last night she slept surprisingly well.

Jace stirred, sliding down the couch further. His hand loosened his grip, just enough so Clary could slip through. She wasn't as graceful as he was though and crashed to the floor.

"Oomph."

Jace shot up, glancing around the room suspiciously before glancing at the floor. His eyebrow rose up at her. She waved her hand in a small wave. "Why are you on the floor?" Jace asked, his voice sleepy.

"I decided to test gravity. It works." She groaned, closing her eyes. The sun was peeking in the window, glaring straight into her eyes. Jace chuckled, resting his head against his knees.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked politely, watching her. His hair was sticking up in various directions, making Clary giggle. "Fine." She said, tossing an arm over her eyes. "Why are you still on the floor?" Jace asked.

"Because I'm too lazy to get up." She sighed. Jace laughed, leaning back on the couch. "That doesn't surprise me." Jace said. Clary slowly sat up, her back crackling. "I smell bacon." She whispered, looking around the library.

Jace's laughter filled the library. "I should have known. Of course you would be awake for the smell of food." Jace muttered. Clary rolled her eyes and popped to her feet, wobbling dizzily.

"You ok?" Jace asked, peeking at her from the corner of her eye. "Perfect." She grinned, running out of the library. She ran smack into Alec as she turned the corner. She was awfully klutzy today.

"Oh! Clary, there you are. Here. You left this in the kitchen. My mom wants you too." He mumbled, giving over the small silver phone to Clary.

"Oh! Thanks!" She said, tucking it into the pocket of her wrinkled jeans. "Sure." Alec mumbled, ducking his head. Alec had become less hostile to Clary since they had found out Jace and her were…siblings.

Clary followed her nose to the kitchen; the smell of bacon, eggs, toast and hot coffee obviously telling her Isabelle wasn't the one cooking. Maryse, in all her pink apron glory, was flipping eggs, sunny side up, on the stove and humming a soft song.

"Hello Clary. I see Alec found you." She said without turning around. It must have been Clary's loud footfalls, loud compared to the silent ones of all the others. Clary slid into the chair at the breakfast table.

"He said you wanted me?" She said, her voice far too awake for this earlier in the morning. Maryse smiled over at her, placing the eggs on a plate and balancing all the plates of hot food on her arms.

"Did you sleep well dear?" She asked, carefully, with the grace of waitress ballerina. "Yes, thank you." Clary whispered politely. "Luke called your cell phone, I answered since you weren't around and he was being rather persistent." Maryse began, walking back into the kitchen. Clary frowned, not sure how she felt about Maryse answering her phone.

"He said he has to leave the city for a few days, to Manhattan, to meet with the wolf leader there about something serious. He wouldn't go into details. He wanted you home by ten," Clary glanced at the screen of her phone, it was 7:19, "But I offered for you to stay here. You are after all a shadowhunter, you belong here as much as I do and you are very close to my children it seems. Luke agreed and will be by later with clothes." She smiled at her.

"I believe you can talk Jace into doing some training while you're here also. You need to start on that soon and he's the best one to tutor you. I would but the Clave has me working in a knot along with Robert." Clary nodded with a tight smile and grabbed a piece of bacon, quickly shoving it in her mouth.

Isabelle stumbled in then, her hair in disarray and her eyes bloodshot. She groaned and sat across from Clary, placing her head on the table. "Isabelle, I told you those downworlder parties are trouble." Maryse scolded her daughter. Isabelle moaned in protest.

Jace and Alec came in, Jace grinning like a madman and Alec's face twisted in confusion. The sat one each side of her, Clary suddenly felt surrounded. "Ah, so your nose was right. There is bacon!" Jace shoved two pieces into his mouth happily.

"You are in an awfully good mood this morning Jace." Maryse said mockingly suspicious. "I had a good night's rest. And I have bacon. It's all a man needs these days. Along with a girl and some good fighting every now and then." Jace responded, grabbing a plate and loading it with food.

"Clary will be staying with us for a few days, Luke will be out of town. Be good." Maryse simplified, leaving the training suggestion for Clary to say. She winked at Clary, patting Isabelle's head as she passed, exiting the kitchen.

"So you get to be our roomie?" Jace asked, now loading her plate with food. She scowled at him. "I can feed myself Jace." She said. Alec was watching was ignoring them, use to their bickering by now, and focusing on what his hung over sister was grumbling.

"Oh I know you can. But it's my duty to make sure you get to be big and strong. Like me." He winked, continuing on pouring orange juice for her. "I want coffee." She complained. Jace laughed. "I know. But this, this is good for you. Plus, I squeezed it myself." He smiled handing the cup to her.

"You are really taking this big brother role seriously this morning aren't you?" She grumbled, sipping the juice reluctantly. She had to admit, it was pretty delicious. Just enough sugar to make it sweet and not like store bought junk.

"So…Jace…can we talk? I need to ask you something…important." She said awkwardly, her focus on her knife and eggs. Isabelle's dark eyes peeked up from her arms. "Why can't I know? I thought we were friends Clary. Friends don't keep secrets." Isabelle's head fell back into the curve of her scarred arms.

Guilt pushed her eggs back up her throat. She swallowed hard, gulping down orange juice. "Please, Jace?" She asked, looking up at him. Jace's eyes were suspicious but he agreed only after breakfast of course.

They walked back to the library, semi-unconsciously. "What is it?" Jace asked his hands shoved in his pocket. "Maryse wants me to ask you something." She whispered, keeping her eyes on her toes that needed to be repainted.

"Then why didn't she ask me herself? Maryse really isn't shy." He said Clary could feel his eyes burning golden holes into her face. She was surprised her face was golden Swiss cheese yet.

"Because she thinks only you'll say yes to me." Clary said bringing her eyes up to meet his. "So go on." Clary sighed and stopped walking, realizing they were standing inside the library now. The clock was still ticking quietly in the background. _Tick. Tick. Tick._

"Willyoutrainme?" She asked in a rush. Jace's eyebrow rose. "Say that again slower please." He said, giving her an example of the slowness he wanted. Clary closed her eyes, the only way she could ever say anything to Jace was if she wasn't being interrogated by his eyes.

"Will you train me?" She asked slowly stretching her words out. She peeked on emerald eye at him, surprised by the shock and pleased look on his face. "Of course! I would have begun a while ago had you only asked." Jace smiled. "Really?" Clary was excited now.

"Clary, when will you realize I will do anything you ask?" He said, stepping closer. Clary gulped, tilted her head back to look at him. Jace was far too tall.

"You wouldn't do _anything _for me." She said softly. "You want to try me?" Jace challenged. "So you would…Take me to Italy and buy me the Mona Lisa if I asked?" She said, coming up with the most random obnoxious thing she could think of.

"Let me grab my wallet and get the airlines on the phone." Jace said seriously. Clary's eyes widened. "You're lying." She said. "Not about this." Jace said. Clary's eyes narrowed.

"Alright, snake charmer, stop the chitchat and grab the closest book. Get to teaching professor." She said. Jace cracked a smile. "Alright, let's start with your demonology, ok?" he said, shaking his head. Clary shrugged, plopping herself on the couch.

Jace's thin fingers skimmed the book titles until he landed on the one he wanted, coated in thick dust. He sat beside Clary softly brushing the dust off and rubbing it on his pajama pants.

"I can be bribed to give A's by the way." He said before opening the book. Clary snorted which turned to a cough due to the dust. "And how exactly do I bribe you?" She asked, turning herself to face him.

He winked playfully. "Think…Isabelle. If we had a different tutor other than Hodge growing up I'm sure she would have aced every single lesson." Clary gasped at Jace, smacking his arm.

"You can keep wishing buddy!" She said in shock. Jace laughed. "I was kidding. Kind of. You're welcome to try if you'd like. I'd be highly entertained." Jace said, flipping to the page he must have known by heart.

"Now this Clary is a Ravener, something you have experience with..."

**A/N: So, this will probably develop in a story I love and update…so you should alert! And review because you love me! BTW! I'm defiantly dedicating the song "Tongue Tied" by Faber Drive to Jace and Clary. Go listen! Yes you!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Mortal Instruments aren't mine…Sadly. **_

This was quickly becoming a routine. For the second night, Clary had drifted asleep against his shoulder. Jace, unknowingly, kept reading her descriptions of demons, adding the best way to take one down and what weapons to use, for an hour before she sighed in her sleep and gripped to his shirt.

Jace had never understood why people enjoyed watching others sleep when they cared deeply for them. Why would you want to sit there and stare at someone dreaming? It was tedious thing, wasn't it?

But now Jace saw what they all meant, every characters in the books he read, all the authors, even hearing from girls he knew as they gushed about how romantic it was. It wasn't tedious at all but rather time consuming and growing to be his favorite hobby.

Clary's nose twitched when she slept followed by a soft sigh and movement of some body part, normally her legs. If she wasn't dreaming well, which he had noticed was frequently, her eyelashes fluttered and she'd bury her face into her pillow, or as of now, his chest.

If he let a finger drag gently across her cheek, which he knew very well he shouldn't be doing anyways, she would then too rub her face against his chest as if she were rubbing in the sensation that he was sure she felt too.

Jace gently set the textbook on the coffee table and began to lift Clary up. Guilt was rippling through his brain and it was making his heartache. This was his sister and he was her brother, she couldn't sleep on him again. It wasn't right. She wouldn't want this.

_She was the one to lie on your shoulder though_, that wicked voice in his head whispered. Normally Jace had a good time with that voice, the one who gave him witty comebacks, vicious snarls, and quick plans but tonight it was just not going to fly.

But Clary was agreeing with the voice, for once. She clung to his shirt and groaned in protest, obviously comfortable and unaware of where she was. Jace moved his hand to hers, dainty and smooth, and began prying her fingers off his shirt. She groaned louder and dug her nails into the cloth.

"Alright, don't be screaming at me in the morning then." Jace whispered to her. She seemed to smile in her sleep, pleased that she was not longer being prodded at. Jace began staring around the library.

He had never really like the library. It was always so cold and dark. Normally Jace loved cold dark places because it meant demons lingered but the only demons that lingered was the ones of tormented writers and his own.

Perhaps they could have a party.

And then there was the clock. The clock Maryse adored, a giant Grandfather's clock with golden adornments and angels, staring at Jace with disapproving eyes. They whispered the seconds tick-ticking away at him as if they were waiting for him to do what was morally right.

That didn't mean he was actually do it. Jace had spent most of his years being told that he had to do something and after awhile he grew a resistance to their nagging.

Clary sighed again and shifted her weight. Jace's arm unconsciously wrapped around her waist, making Clary smiling softly. The angels could look away if they disapproved.

Clary began to have a nightmare then, her finger gripping hard against his shirt, her nails dragging across his chest. Her breathing became labored and just like he said, her eyelashes began fluttering.

"Jace…" She mumbled. Jace's heart panged. Was she having a nightmare about him? Or did she want his protection? Jace hardly doubted the latter but tried anyway. He leaned over to her, tightening his arms around her. "I'm right here Clary." He whispered. "I'll always be right here."

Almost immediately Clary's hands relaxed and her breathing slowed. "Jace…." She whispered again, her voice soft and serene once again. She really did want his protection.

Jace grew curious on what he was protecting her from in her fantasy world. Demons? Valentine? Isabelle's cooking?

But Clary gave no hints, as she whispered no more, just pressing herself against Jace as to reassure he was truly there like he said. Jace left side tingled with electricity flowing between the two. Clary seemed unaware of it all.

The sun was peeking in through the stained glass window of the library, the Grandfather clock chiming the arrival of the morning hour. Jace blinked. He had stayed up night.

His eyes went back to the clock, the numbers finally registering. It was nine A.M. Clary would be up soon; she hardly ever slept very late. Just as Jace thought this Clary sighed heavily, moaning as she began stretching her back. It crackled and she sighed again, her eyes opening slowly.

"I really got to stop falling asleep on you." She said, her voice groggy. "I don't mind." Jace didn't laugh. She looked up at him, her green eyes slightly glazed over. "Did you even fall asleep?" She asked, stretching her arms, her shoulders cracking too.

"No." Jace replied. Clary frowned. "Then I really have to stop. I'm stopping you from getting sleep you need." She said sitting up. "I really don't mind Clary. Remember, I'm like the postal service." Jace said, this time chuckling. Her hair stuck up in random spots.

"Right. Neither slate or snow or the fall of night shall stop you from your duty. Or something like that." Clary said, her eyes still fluttering. Jace laughed louder. "Something like that."

"What is your plans for me today?" Clary asked, leaning against the back of the chair. Jace froze. "Training?" Clary said her voice amused. "Oh yeah. How about some battle training? I've seen you in battle, you and the wall become very intimate." Jace said with a wink.

"I'm sorry Mr. I-am-not-afraid-of-anything." Clary scowled. Jace smirked. "That's not true. I am of one day dressing like Simon or eating Isabelle's food." Clary's scowl deepened.

"I'm not apologizing." He said simply. "I don't expect you too." Clary said, sitting up and began walking out the library. She turned just enough for Jace to see her smirk. "Are you coming pretty boy?"

Jace scurried to his feet, chasing after her as she ran laughing down the hallway. She slid into her bedroom, just barely keeping herself from skidding into the wall. Jace caught himself against the doorframe. Clary's cheeks were livid and red and she was breathlessly laughing. "Get changed. I'll meet you in the gym." Jace chuckled, walking away.

Ten minutes later Clary waltzed in yanking self-consciously at her shorts. Jace was staring at her, stopping mid-stretch. "Are you ready?" Jace asked, clearing his throat. Clary's eyes shot down to his considering he was sitting on the floor. She gulped. "Ready for what?"

"For the apocalypse." He patted the mat in front of him. Clary sighed shakily and sat in where he instructed. Jace leaned forward and tapped the inside of her thigh. Clary jumped.

"Spread 'em." He instructed, trying to keep his voice cool and calm. Clary's jaw dropped and she did the exact opposite. Jace sighed in exasperation. "You want to tear a muscle? Be my guest." Jace said.

Slowly Clary spread her legs in a V position like Jace was. "Now give me your hands." Jace held his out, wiggling his fingers. "Is this going to hurt?" Clary asked as she gave Jace her hands. Jace placed his bare feet against her calves.

He applied gentle pressure and Clary screeched, immediately pulling away from him. "OW!" She glared heavily.

"I never answered. Therefore you can't be made at me. Now give me back your legs!" Jace said. Clary huffed before slowly spreading her legs back out. Jace chuckled and continued to stretch her out.

After many groans, screeches of annoyance and pain and a few slaps he was finished stretching her out. She stood slowly up, wincing at her muscle complained. "Now we began training." Jace said his voice annoyingly chipper.

"I hate you Jace." Clary groaned. Jace just chuckled. "Good."

"Now hit me."

"What?"

"Hit me!"

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"Just hit me! God woman it's not that hard. You've done it before!"

Clary blinked slowly before swinging her fist out towards his face. Jace caught it easily. "You said to hit you yet you catch my fist?" Clary asked. "Are you trying to break your hand?" He asked straightening out her fingers. "Thumb on the outside." He fixed her fist and patted it.

"Now try again." He said. Clary frowned and swung again, her fist connecting with Jace's jaw. He stumbled backwards, smiling like a mad man. "Very, very good." He said proudly. Clary smiled and blushed.

"Now kick me."

"You are mentally unstable, aren't you?"

_**A/N: That one was a little bit less serious and defiantly at lot more fun to write. Reviews make me smile!**_____


End file.
